1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimple pattern for a golf ball. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dimple pattern for a golf ball that has false parting lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf ball designers have been improving the symmetry of a golf ball for many years. Over the years, many golf ball surface patterns have been proposed to improve symmetry.
Yamada, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,564, discloses a golf ball with smaller volume dimples near the poles than those close to the parting line.
Ihara, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,389, discloses a golf ball with no parting line and dimples positioned on all great circles.
Yamada, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,167 discloses a golf ball which improves symmetry by arranging dimples within a spherical triangles so as to be in a point or a line symmetrical relationship without intersecting the ridge lines of a complete geodesic 24-hedron.
Oka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,945, discloses a golf ball with a great circle zone along a parting line and dimple sin a P region and a S region being geometrically symmetric about the parting line.
Oka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,402, discloses a golf ball with dimples arranged to create four great circle zones.
Oka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,745, discloses a golf ball having a parting line and dimples formed thereon.
Oka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,652, discloses a golf ball with dimples arranged to create great circle zones with unintersecting dimples.
Oka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,180, discloses a golf ball with dimples arranged to create one great circle zone with unintersecting dimples, and 300 to 550 dimples formed on the golf ball.
Oka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,404, discloses a golf ball having a one great circle and four half great circles without intersecting dimples.
Yamaguchi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,258, discloses a golf ball injection mold with gates along the parting line.
Shimosaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,135, discloses a golf ball dimple pattern with dimples intersecting all potential great circles.
Inoue et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,351, discloses a mold with an offset center split which allows for dimples to be formed on a great circle of a golf ball.
Stiefel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,974, discloses a tetrahedral dimple pattern with six dimple-free great circles.
Shimosaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,193, discloses a golf ball dimple pattern with dimples on the parting line.
Kasashima, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,551, discloses a golf ball dimple pattern with large volume dimples on the parting line.
Shimosaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,359, discloses a golf ball dimple pattern without dimples on the parting line, and which is designed to have equal ball hitting effects from the seam and the pole.
Kasashima, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,820, discloses a golf ball dimple pattern with two to five different dimples in a uniform arrangement.
Shimosaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,731, discloses a golf ball dimple pattern with dimples on the parting line and a raised portion.
Kasashima, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,232, discloses a golf ball dimple pattern with dimples intersecting all great circles, and the dimples arranged in a polyhedral arrangement.
Kasashima, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,627, discloses a golf ball dimple pattern with the dimples arranged in a regular icosahedron arrangement.
Shimosaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,054, discloses a golf ball dimple pattern with dimples equally distributed in spherical triangle arrangements.
Winfield, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,653, discloses a pentagonal hexecontahedron dimple pattern.
Winfield, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,684, discloses a phyllotaxis-based dimple pattern.
Ogg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,203, discloses a dimple pattern with 384 dimples covering 86% of the surface area of the golf ball.
There is still a need for a golf ball with improved symmetry.